Akira Johnson
: ' Akira Johnson '(·ジョンソンアキラ, Jonson Akira) Also Known as Akira of The White Sword '(ホワイト剣のアキラ, ''Howaito Ken no Akira) is a mage that gave up on a career as an Inventor to pursue is dreams as a wizard. He is the son of [['''Marny Johnson|Marny Johnson]] and [[Brian Johnson|Brian Johnson]]. Appearance Akira is a slim young man with light brown hair and slightly darker eyes of the same color. For the most part, He is very much lacking in unique factors. He could easily be considered Plain or Boring in appearance. The only thing keeping him from being mistaken for a narmal civilian, is a streak of hair that is lighter and the rest. Akira has no idea how or when the "Highlight Streak" got into his hair, But Whenever his hair grows, the color is persistant, So he assumes it to simply be missing hair pigment from when he was born. thumb|left|A quite Irritated Akira His Clothing usually conists of a black jacket, a white dress shirt, and a black tie, This wardrobe choice is, for him, Surprisingly easy to move in. More casual wear could be a scarf, peacoat and dress pants, or his red and black jacket with plain jeans. Personality The traits people will most quickly see in Akira is his Lack of humor and seriousness. He is very lawful and is never willing to go outside guidelines of the magi council. This, however, has nothing to do with respect for the magic council, in fact, Akira hates them with a burning passion due to his belief that the system is very corrupt. He obeys them so obsessively out of pure fear that he may get arrested. This as led people to believe that Akira suffers from extreme paranoia... Which he is. Akira refuses to show any bit of humor in his body, he will never laugh at jokes or the like. He never tells them either. He has said on numerous occasions that commedy is is least favorite genre in anything (Crime Investigation being his favorite.) Akira outright refuses jobs of any kind unless the work is good paying, He never tips waiters, and he never shares money, ever. The reason behind this could be his lack of money due to not having a guild, so any money he gains is precious to him, like any other being living in society: he needs money to survive. . Though it could be just a branch of his greed, Akira always goes into everything with an 'Eyes on the prize' Additude. This means his reason and motivation for taking on a job is always the reward. Thanks to his being so greedy, Akira seems like he would make a terrible partner and/or Team Member in any job, and he sometimes insists he did all the work so he could get a bit more than his cut. Despite this his partner, Katashi, stays by his side. Katashi threatens to beat Akira whenever he even mentions doing more work than he actually did History Akira was born into the Johnson family on July 31st, 2000, withe prestige of his father, Akira was never truly respected by many thanks to him never living up to his fathers name. Akira never truly had a relationship with his father, Brian was always busy supporting the family by taking jobs and participating in tournaments at arenas all across Earthland. Even though Akira spent little time with his father, When he did they went on vacations, mainly to beaches and resorts. On these trips, Brian would always give a personal lecture or two on how Akira can better himself and others with not his magic, but his character. With his father working most of the time, Akira's mother was the true parent figure to him. Being a nurse, Mrs. Johnson was always ready to stop Akira from being hurt, and was able mend almost any minor injury to assure Akira was maximizing time outside. Akira Never joined a guild like most wizards his age did, Along with his Childhood friend Katashi, Who later became his Partner in work when they finally joined a guild together. The combined power of the two was quite possibly as strong as an S Class Mage. They took on many jobs, Many Jobs dealing with fighting demons. They left this guild after the master departed life, and a new, arrogant, iresponsible Man came into power over the guild. The duo now roams fiore, sometimes joining guilds temporarily, then leaving to travel somewhere new. After a few years, Akira and Katashi, both rash young adults, Saught out to find another guild to call home, As they did with they're first guild. After searching ans searching, They still have yet to find that perfect guild. Relationships Abilities Requip: The Pure Blade: [['''Jumper Magic|Jumper Magic]]': Trivia *Akira's Appearance is from Shu, the lead character in ''Guilty Crown. *Akira's name roughly translates to "Bright Son of John"